


Faucets

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bath Sex, Clowns, Consensual, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Fuck Or Die, Large Cock, Long Shot, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: You take a bath and.... oh.





	Faucets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just wanted to let u in on some nice long smut and build up. Bye. Thanks for any kudos and book marks.

Living in Derry could be such a drag, you thought as you walked home from a weird day at work feeling the warm summer breeze upon your peach, plumped skin. Your skin was soft, and as free as your soul had been at the time. Your eyes, innocent and pure, you were eighteen and still had your virginity, you certainly weren't planning on losing it anytime soon. Talking to your mother about sex wasn't always awkward for she would just tell you repeatedly how important a woman's virginity is to themselves. Men, any man could take it without any warning.

One side of your mother made her say things like men were evil, the other side of her says that only a handful were good hearted. And those were the hardest to find. Often times you'd ask if your father was one of the good hearted ones. Your mother didn't always have an answer, not even an excuse. Sometimes she'd just shrug and let go of the subject, other times she would explain how it was just another love story. Like most relationships were...

You wondered if you could ever have a love story relationship, you could care less if the guy looked like he came right out of a fairytale, you just wanted to feel apart of something... Apart of something more than what you are apart of now. A dreary life in Derry where kids go missing left and right and in reality show no signs of stopping since their was usually no evidence.

Abduction was always a thought in people's minds here, aliens sought the land at late hours of the night only to some young minds who were infatuated with space thought of that theory, otherwise they just had a strong belief of something right under their noses that they just can't seem to see or get close to in that matter. You however could care less, it could be something exciting.

Excitement was a rare thing to stumble upon here on Earth. Even if you were in the shape of Pennywise he seemed to have the same problem you have currently and that's a dull life. He couldn't keep striving like this any longer, sometimes it was exciting for him but most of the time as he slept and kept away from humans he thought otherwise. Of course humans thought this too, the daily things we do is on a constant loop, as if we can never get away, while Derry on the other hand couldn't get away from Pennywise.

What about this town was so intriguing for him? Perhaps the map was easier to remember than most cities in Maine? Or perhaps maybe he was sent here, or even more thought worthy, bound to just this town in general... Whatever it did up there in space, someone didn't like it...

That very same afternoon you trudged your way to the front of your house opening it with your house key of course, you step in and get some nice cool air from the air conditioner, you walk further inside into the kitchen to get an ice cold glass of water. You then thought of taking a bath to wash all the sweat off you, while filling your glass you had heard faint noises coming through both the faucet and the drain of the kitchen sink. Assuming it was just air passing through them, you proceeded to get a pop tart packet for an after work snack. You had graduated this year in highschool, sure you still lived with your parents but they were never home since they worked all day and came home at night. That's how it went during the summer and you liked it that way.

Being an only child had its ups and downs, you felt lonely a lot of the time but you also knew that your parents knew something was going on in this town and they were not about to lose a kid /if they planned another one/ to this thing. You'd felt jealous of one particular neighbor, Bill, the Denbroughs had two children. One of them went missing. Bill is now learning to live without him for he knows where he has gone. Having no further contact with the clown in the sewers he awaited his next visit with it and sought no conversation with you for Pennywise told them all not to tell anyone what they saw.

You on the other hand hadn't met this hungry fellow. You were like everyone else in town, lost in wonder. Lost in hope. Confusion dawned on you in the slightest of moments considering yourself still a child, why hasn't he come for you yet? Certainly the monster hasn't gone to sleep yet, Bill had just stunned him, Bill was only a distraction to him, his plan now was to get to you. Knowing you were an only child this could be easy.

It's been a few weeks since the clown was held back, his fractured skull healed horribly yet he was still able to function, now able to lurk around a little while longer before his twenty seven year long hibernation he decided to take care of his heat cycle with, well you of course.

Penny could hear any faucets running anywhere within Derry, the Neibolt house acts like a recreational home for him, he lives underneath it all. Underneath sidewalks, roads, he could feel vibrations from cars, even bicycles, people's feet. Anything that made noise along the pavement. Water especially. As soon as you turned on your faucet you couldn't help but feel a bit fucked.

The giant peered around in the dark with his amber glowing eyes, he'd heard the flowing of water, not from the sky but from your house. He went around feeling each and every water pipe he was around until he found yours. The only one that was running water at the time. People knew that if you did that in Derry you'd be fearful of your own actions. Upon hearing your water pressure, he morphed almost microscopic in order to fit into your pipes, he traveled up and up, until he got into your bathroom.

Not minding the water flow, he watches through the shower head, since you were taking a bath and the drain was closed he figured he'd try something new. Going through the faucets. It had always been a fear of yours what could come up from both the drain and the faucet. Spiders crawled through either pipe... You had to make sure the drain was closed in order to keep them from coming back into your tub. This was something he's never done before. 

Taking his time, and your time, he waits until the water is turned off before sticking a white gloved hand out of your now dripping faucet, good thinf your eyes were closed at the time but he just simply couldn't wait until you opened them. His hand glided ever so lightly over the warm water, as if begging you to notice his hand sticking out he sticks out his other hand and pries open the faucet to where his body was able to come through, his clothes now entered your clear, clean water making it a light brown color at first the more he sank into the water the browner it got.

You didn't even notice him there for a long time, he watches you relax, your ears flooded with water as you inhaled and exhaled both good and bad vibes out of your body that is until you smelt something horrible. You rid your eyes from water, and squeak whenever you see it. This thing was in your bath. What the hell did it want? Then you realize your about to die. But wait why wasn't it eating you yet?

He could smell your curiosity but he could also smell your fear and pussy even through the water. He shakes his head, making the sounds of his bells audible to your water clogged ears as you struggle to unclog them with your fingers in order to hear him talk. A wave of awkward silence hit you both until he lowered his head in front of your face. He had a half assed smirk across his face as if telling you he wanted something.

You spoke finally after what seemed like ages, "Are you the one taking all those kids? Eating them up?" you tilt your moist head at this as he drools for an answer. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" you ask him as he nods.

"You aren't to tell anyone about this. No one is supposed to know about me, Pennywise The Dancing Clown." he says without emotion to be honest it was quite scary how his body language worked on you almost instantly for you stopped asking questions and just gave into his desire. Even though you couldn't smell what he wanted you at least had an idea I mean why else would he be in a bathtub, with a naked woman? The thought of men being evil appeared in your mind at that very moment until it felt as though all of your thoughts were lifted from your mind. As if you were floating on cloud nine, or just floating in general, your mind now empty, he consumes your innocence.

He did it without deadlights, just mind control, just to feel natural about the whole thing, he rolls down his now soaked clown pants takes a good long look at your glowing, wet body, feeling up every curve, every crevice, until he finds the lips of your hot pussy. He massages your labia, with his middle and index fingers, you settle into the water once more, however not closing your eyes this time, you lift your knees for a better view of yourself as he now rubs your bean with both thumbs, he notices your body twitching and wriggling about in his hands his eyes roll back at the thought of him inside of you.

He slips two fingers inside of your slit, thanks to the water acting like a lubricant you had no trouble fitting things in there... Your breath hitched as he fondles the inside of your pussy, every in and out movement he made with those two fingers made your aching  pussy glisten and gleam for his eyes, you moan and writhe underneath him, your moans echoing off the bathroom walls had turned him on more, this was his favorite part before hibernation, his heat cycle. It had always given him good dreams for his long hibernation, you'd been a great help for him so far. Let's see if you can take all of him the same way he took all of you...

The last few twists and turns with his fingers had sent you over the edge and shaking, you hadn't cum that hard in your experience of masturbating solo... Mainly cause your hands would cramp when you got close to your climax... Lucky for you he was here to help. He uncovered his cock, you marveled at it, it was your first cock you'd ever seen, it was slicked up with water it was huge, its girth was as thick as a thin slice of ham. He'd stroked it for you, pulling his foreskin up and down, just to show you how bad he wanted you, he'd pant and groan softly whilst not taking his eyes off your pretty little slit.

"I can't wait to taint you baby~ I know you're a virgin, I looked through your soul..."

Your eyes widened at the word baby, he didn't even know your name, you knew his though, so did it even matter at this point?

"You're lucky I'm horny before I sleep for years... But that's all men right? They're evil, hungry, horny bastards right?"

You shrug, hesitant for an answer, you just admire him. Sculpted like a God... His cock was perfectly sized... Perfect to fill you up, pop your cherry and send you over whip cream mountain, oh how you wanted to cream on him... His voice was mesmerizing...

He aimed his cock at your face, he wanted you to suck it, he wanted to cum down your throat, for you to taste his hot carmalized seed, you blushed beautifully for him, your eyes glazed over, sticking your tongue out for this forbidden beast who held you down as his own... You licked his tip, he groans as you continue he feels every sensation your lips give him, pretty soon he's howling for you take him into your mouth, past your teeth, tongue, and tonsils, one of your hands moved down to your pulsating pussy, the other gripping onto his cock, he clashed his hips into your cheeks, almost roaring in pleasure as he face fucks you. You rubbed furiously at your heat, he didn't mind as long as you focused on his release too.

You were perfect in his eyes. Now he couldn't eat you, he almost resisted to. You didn't smell of fear at all just sweet, sweet arousal, you moaned around his cock as you sent yourself over the edge with your own fingers on your clit. He continued pounding your throat until he released himself, you moaned, nearly gagging as you felt his hot seed down your throat but you loved every minute of it. He could tell even though his eyes were rolled back it felt so good.

Now it was time to take you. He spreads you out like butterfly wings, admires your soaking pussy before he rubs your hips with his thumbs, he then probes at your entrance, your breath hitches again, he places a hand over a breast, squeezes, and slowly pushes in, he's past your gaping hole, now here comes the pain, your walls had begged to be opened, while asking for you to relax you whispered your name to him, he nods and holds your hips, he takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on it while he does one big thrust. You shriek and put your arms around his neck as he slowly stirs you around.

After a few minutes you nod for him to move, he nods back and starts to pound you just like he did your throat, this made you moan and thrive for more. Hell you even kissed him at this point. You were soaking wet, you don't know how many times you came but it had felt amazing, this was probably the best bath you've ever had, and the best cock... He pants and heaves as he thrusts faster and faster into you, your breasts bounced at the same speed he thrusted. At last the moment has come and he pulls out with a loud growl and shoots ropes of his seed onto your breasts and stomach.

The two of you, exhausted and looking at each other you almost asked why he even killed children instead of making them... You wondered if this was his first time too, the water was freezing by now, but you didn't care, you had a beautiful creature in front of you waiting to be released back into its own environment... After a few last look overs, he bids you a farewell kiss and goes back down the drain whenever you drained the nasty water. You couldn't believe what just happened but hey, no one else could either. That was the good thing. No one needed to know anyway. It was a secret between you and him right? 


End file.
